Kurbaan
by Angelbetu
Summary: A short story based on my imagination and a movie...no summary this time.."Duo story"


**A short story...more or less a drabble..based on a movie I have seen today...Not disclosing its name as it may create offences among readers...**

 **Disclaimer: I respect each and every country,religion...kyuki desh galat nhi log galat hote hain...If any resemblence found with any incident...its a mere coincidence...**

* * *

 **KURBAAN**

* * *

Voice asking: Tum tayar ho na...

Smiley tone: Poori tarah se

He come near and speak with concern...khayal rkhna...

Rakkhunga tum fikr mut karo...

He hold him from shoulders: bohot badi zimmedari saunp kar bhej raha hoon tumhe...is desh ki suraksha ki zimmedari tumare kandhon par hai...

 ** _aye watan watan mere abaad rahe tu_**

 ** _Mai jahan rahun jahan mein yaad rahe tu_**

Person in proud tone: ye kandhe kat jayenge par jhukenge nahi...tum befikr raho...bus tum apna dhyan rkhna

The other man turned his face to other side to hide his tears...

Daya: Hey boss...yaar jate hue hug to bnta hai na...

Abhijeet still looking at the other side: Duty par hain hum...

 ** _Tujhpe koi ghum ki aanch aane nahi doon_**

 ** _Kurbaan meri jaan tujhpe shad rahe tu_**

Daya nodded and was about to board in the train come back and hugged him tightly from back whispering: pata nahi fir kab mulakat ho fir kab yun aamne samne baat ho...ek waada lekr jaa raha hoon...kabi yaad aaye to pukar lena mujhe...mushkil ban jaun to nikal phenkna mujhe...

Abhijeet turned and look at him in extreme shock and Daya left inside the train with: Boss ye waada bhoolna nahin

Abhijeet in anger: GET LOST

Daya still shouting: Abhijeet...jeet k lie kurbaan kar dena...bus tirange par mera naam kar dena...

Abhijeet in tears: Go away just (angrily) u idiot...

 ** _Kurbaan meri jaan tujhpe shad rahe tu..._**

Train speed up and Abhijeet looked at him with teary face and Daya saluted him still reminding him of his promise through his gestures...

...

...

Kya baat kar rahe ho wo school ka professor..wo hindustaan ka mukhbir hai...

Haan mere paas pakka suboot hai...is se pehle ki wo bhag nikle...ya uske saathi use hindustaan ravana kar den...hume use yahin dafan karna hoga...

...

...

Daya ko wahan se nikalna hoga...jitni khabar de skta tha de di usne..ab uski jaan humari jimmedari hai...

Sir usko khabar pohncha di hai wo bazaar me milega hume bhes badal kar...

Abhijeet: theek hai use wahn se hi apne sath apne thikane tak le ayenge or kal phle chopper se Indian borders par...

Officer: Right sir...

Freddy...

Freddy turned: Yes sir

Abhijeet: Ek dart gun sath le kar chalna or (his lips trembled) chota sa bomb bhi...

Freddy in shock: Abhijeet sir

Abhijeet in straight tone: Freddy follow the orders..

Freddy saluting him: Right sir

...

...

Agents ne Daya ko gher lia hai use nikalna mushkil hai...kya karen

Abhijeet in fear: nahi kuch nahi hoga kisi tarah se agents ka dhyan batane ki koshish karo

Officer: sir agar humne aisa kia to hum sabki pehchaan ho sakti hai...

Abhijeet coming in between the market: To Daya ko yahan marne k lie chod den..agar Daya un logon k hath lag gaya to Bharat ki suraksha ko kitna bada khatra ho skta hai jante ho tum...

All of a sudden he found a figure coming toward him...

 ** _Aye watan mere watan_**

 ** _Aye watan meree watan_**

 _ **Tu hi meri manzil hai pehchaan tujhi se**_

 _ **Pohnchun mai jahan bhi meri buniyaad rahe tu**_

Abhijeet sweating whispered: STOP Daya

Daya smiled under his artificial beard just come face to face to Abhijeet...

 ** _Pohnchun mai jahan bhi meri buniyad rahe tu_**

 _ **Aye watan watan mere abaad rahe tu...**_

Agents following him get confused with this sudden change of their pray...

Daya: Wada nibhane ka waqt aa gaya hai

Abhijeet: Nahi

 _ **Mai jahan rahun jahan mein yaad rahe tu..**_.

Daya: ye desh mujhse jada bada hai...apni duty nibhao...

Abhijeet closed his eyes to control his tears and in a bit opened it took out the his gun and shoot him directly in his heart...

Daya smiled in satisfaction and fall down...a blast took place the next second turning everything into ashes...

 ** _Aye watan mere watan_**

 ** _Aye watan mere watan_**

...

...

Abhijeet come in the funeral look at the body lying lifeless having a bullet mark in his heart and so many scars on his face due to that blast...

He signalled all to leave...sit near Daya's lifeless body wrapped n the national flag...he took him in his arms and a loud cry echoed in the room...still his words were hammering on his head...

 **ek waada lekr jaa raha hoon...kabi yaad aaye to pukar lena mujhe...mushkil ban jaun to nikal phenkna mujhe...**

 **Abhijeet...jeet k lie kurbaan kar dena...bus tirange par mera naam kar dena...**

* * *

 **A TRIBUTE TO EVERY SOLDIER,EVERY SECRET AGENT,EVERY BRAVE SOUL WHO SACRIFICE THEIR LIVES FOR NATION...**

* * *

 **I know it was not good...but I write what I feel after watching the movie...**

 **I am a bit of patrotic too...so this is all the result...**

 **Plz review if u like it...**

 **Thanks a lot for reading...:)**


End file.
